FourTris
by charinitiategrenadehead
Summary: Tris loves Tobias. Tobias loves Tris. But, is it that simple?
1. Chapter 1

FOURTRIS

(Minus the War…yet)

Divergent Fanfiction –

Chapter One-

Tobias's eyes search mine, a fiery passion of longing burning within. His fingertips trace the line of my spine; every touch leaving a tingling sensation running through me. A groan escapes his throat, taking me by surprise.

"You're supposed to be Dauntless, Tris" his breathe tickling my ear, leaving me in a state of awe. I feel his lips moving down my neck, heading towards the flock of birds on my collarbone.

"I can't" I quiver, taking all of my strength. Tobias turns and sits on the edge of our bed- looking almost sheepish.

"Believe me I want to, but I can't. I have to go find Eric, he's asked to meet me" I try my hardest to sound cool about the whole situation regarding Eric's request, but inside I can't help but feel a slight state of fear. Tobias picks up on this.

"Why, Tris? What exactly does he want with _you_?"

For a few moments, I feel hurt. The way he said it, it makes me feel worthless; I choose to ignore this.

"I don't know; I really don't know. And to be completely honest, it's none of your business what Eric wants to _do_ with me." I say this in a way I know will annoy Tobias, in a way that will awaken his protective nature. Without turning to as much as glance at him, I proceed to Eric's office.

I work up all the courage and strength inside of me, and knock twice at Eric's door. A million twisted, and quite frankly scary, thoughts ricochet through my brain, leaving me almost speechless when Eric emerges from his office. I invite myself inside, set on getting whatever '_this'_ is, over as soon as possible.

"Tris," Eric says, studying my body, making me feel suddenly very self conscious. "You look _good_" I feel sick to my stomach, replaying the image of the night Tobias said those exact words to me. Except then, I wanted him; I liked him saying this – but now, now I felt abruptly very afraid.

"What do you want Eric?" I say, trying my best to sound confident, but failing, of course.

"Oh, Tris, I think you and me both know what I want…" he says, a ring of demand in his voice. But truthfully, I wasn't 100 per cent sure what exactly Eric _wanted_, but what I was sure of was that I needed to find a way out and fast. Without thinking, I lurched for the door, but Eric was too quick for me, after all, he watched me train – he knew my weaknesses. I could feel his dominant hand held tightly around my wrist, burning my skin as he turned it in his palm. I took one final break to be free from Eric. With my only free hand, I grabbed his wrist, launching myself forward, crashing open the door. I ran, as fast as I could, but I knew Eric wouldn't follow. He wouldn't want to suffer the wrath of Four – that's if Four wanted to talk.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two –

I can't even begin to understand what exactly just happened; nothing makes sense right now. But this makes me feel alive, makes me feel Dauntless, knowing nothing makes me feel free. I let myself in to Tobias's apartment and throw myself down onto his bed. I feel sick. What would Tobias think? A flood of guilt comes over me, as I realise what happened as I left earlier, as I realise he would be mad.

The door creaks open and Tobias enters, looking solemn, resting his eyes precisely on mine.

"I'm s-" I start to say, but Tobias's dominant hand pushes me against his wall. I feel his delicate lips working their way down to the flock of birds on my collar bone, kissing each one before he locks his lips onto mine. His kisses become more and more desperate, his fingers playing with the hem of my shirt. I start to unbutton it franticly, but Tobias stops me, lacing his fingers with mine.

"Are you sure, Tris?" he saying, meaning it. But I am sure; I want this, I want it more than I ever have before.

"Yes" I say, placing my lips back onto his. His fingers work their way down my shirt, flinging it across the room as I start to take of his thin top. His abs are magnificent, covered in more tattoo than skin. I push him down onto the bed, wrapping my legs around his. His tongue plays inside my lips, as if once more asking for my permission to take it further. He unbuttons my trousers and slowly slips of my underwear, as I do the same to him. He flips me over, placing his body above mine as his slowly, but surely entwines our two bodies.

*PAGE BREAK*


End file.
